


A family. Almost.

by captainswanandclintasha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Sad Story, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/pseuds/captainswanandclintasha
Summary: I've been in a sad mood today and I saw this commercial with a couple and their life before each other and that now they are waiting for a baby and it inspired me.





	A family. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @optomisticgirl who read this little baby and edited the little mistakes!

I am looking at us today and I am thinking back at all the pain and heartbreak we had to go through. The loss and the death, being left alone and crying ourselves to sleep. Losing the most important people for us and being forced to give up the most important people and maybe the only people that were supposed to love us. **  
**

* * *

I am thinking back at you, little you, being left alone, sold on a ship by your own father. You only had your brother, the person that was both a parent and a brother for you. And yet you grew up to be this amazing, smart and loving person. A hero on your own. But then life slapped you again and you lost all you had. Your brother. Your everything. You went on another path, you started to be a villain of your own. And yet you found love again. In someone that loved you back equally. You visited the world from one point to another, being together and enjoying your time. And even then, you couldn’t be happy till the end of time. Someone wanted to take that away from you too, make you suffer. He killed the woman you loved and took away a part of you.

You dedicated your life to one single goal. Revenge. It had to be yours and it didn’t matter what and who had to suffer on your way to get what you wanted.

* * *

I am thinking back at you, my love, being left alone, without anyone in your life and with a destiny you didn’t know about. You had no one, you were alone, unloved and unwanted. Hoping for someone to come and take you away, hoping for someone to finally love you the way you were. When that moment finally came, you felt good, you had hope, you thought you were finally loved by someone but then what happened? He left, leaving you alone to fall for a crime that wasn’t yours. Then you found out you were pregnant, a piece of him was still with you, but you were still alone, without nothing and no one. You had to give up on your sweet child. You had to give up the unconditioned love of a child, to give him his best chance at life.

Then you were again alone. You made a world of your own, full of heartbreak, with no friends, family or loved ones.

* * *

 But then we found ourselves. It’s been a long and hard road till this moment. We had to fight, we were enemies, then we were allies, friends. We started to fall for each other even if we were afraid. We were afraid to love, to open our hearts to each other. When we finally did it, the road became slightly better but not with much. We still had to fight. We lost ourselves to curses and villains, to darkness, and lies and even death.

But we did it. We always found our way back to each other, our hearts learned to beat as one. Our hearts learned to love again and be loved. Our hearts opened again to love and hope.

I am looking at us now and how far we’ve come. I am looking at all the happiness and love that is in our hearts. I am looking at the bright future that is in front of us and I can’t wait for what is coming. I can’t wait to see our little love coming to life. I can’t wait to see her and hold you both.

We had nothing and no one but we came so far.

We are a family. Almost.


End file.
